


Melting Point

by mermaidcafe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't worry, First Date, Gift Fic, Gift: Bapha, Multi, Or not, Prompt: Friends Spending Quality Time Together!, Spying, They're all in on it, Victuuri Summer Loving 2019, secret first date, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcafe/pseuds/mermaidcafe
Summary: ...He was tugged behind the wall, coming face to face with three frustrated Russians. Mila, wearing two pairs of sunglasses, both stacked precariously on her head, Yuri, looking like a drenched cat with his sweaty hair sticking to his face and the collar of his cheetah-print jacket, and finally, Viktor, somehow still looking like a dream come true even with his weather-impractical outfit. "...So it wasn’t a dream… Merely a summons to my own death by the hands of three attractive Russians. Interesting."Gift Fic for Bapha! Written for Victuuri Summer Loving, 2019





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).

It was a wet spring afternoon when Yuuri got the call. “Yuuri! Meet me on Main Street tomorrow afternoon! It’s big big big! You can’t miss it!” With that final confusing sentence, Viktor had hung up, leaving Yuuri wondering if  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ , his life-long crush, acquaintance and fellow high-schooler had just asked him on a date.

Arriving at the library on Main Street just after 1 pm, Yuuri wondered if he had hallucinated the entire thing. The day was hot and dry, a stark contrast to the mugginess of the day before, and Viktor was nowhere to be seen, neither at the library or down the quaint tourist street. He walked down the pavement, wondering if perhaps Viktor was lying in wait somewhere, like a pit viper or a fleeting mirage. Finally resigning himself to the fact that he had dreamed the call up in his post-exam haze, he leant against one of the giant flowerpots filled with multicoloured pansies that lined the street and contemplated his options.

He could lean there till his bones withered to dust and his soul escaped to a kinder reality, or he could find his bike on whatever decrepit side road he had locked it on and escape to the cool air and soft dog at his house…  _ No,  _ he decided. He’d much rather die here than admit to his mother at home that he had been stood up by a figment of his own imagination.

Just as he felt the heat-stroke setting in, he saw it. A flash of silver to his left and he jerked upright, craning his neck to see around the crumbling home decor store.  _ That couldn’t be… _ As he watched in amazement, a single pale hand crept around the white brick wall and reached out towards him, beckoning with a single finger, the visual equivalent of a siren song. Yuuri was sure he was drooling.

Just as he was about to stumble forwards like a love-drunk sailor in a tragic pirate movie, he felt a harsh shove from behind, and he was tugged behind the wall, coming face to face with three frustrated Russians. Mila, wearing two pairs of sunglasses, both stacked precariously on her head, Yuri, looking like a drenched cat with his sweaty hair sticking to his face and the collar of his cheetah-print jacket, and finally, Yuuri’s favourite, Viktor. He wore a pastel blue t-shirt and tight white jeans, somehow still looking like a dream come true even with his weather-impractical outfit.  _ So it wasn’t a dream… Merely a summons to my own death by the hands of three attractive Russians. Interesting. _

“Yuuri!~”, Viktor pouted, showing off his pink lips that Yuuri definitely wasn’t staring at. “I said to meet here at 12! Where were you?” Viktor definitely  _ hadn’t _ said that, but Yuuri wasn’t about to argue with the love of his life, who had apparently made an appointment with him for his own death.  _ Did Viktor found out about my drunk Instagram story? I swear I had him blocked from seeing them... _ Either way, it seemed his end was near. Mila was cracking her knuckles and Yuri was slouched against the wall in a way that looked downright demonic.  _ Time to say my goodbyes... I love you Vic-chan... Maybe Viktor will take care of him after I’m gone... Wait, is that why he’s- _

“Are you killing me for my dog?” Yuuri blurted. Mila stopped cracking her knuckles and stared blankly at him. Yuri covered his mouth, and then lowered his hand quickly, scowling at him. Viktor furrowed his brows, “...Because if you are, I understand. He’s a very good boy.” Yuuri slipped his sweaty hands into his pants pockets, hoping to hide their shaking.

“...What? No, though he  _ is _ a very good boy.” Viktor bounced on his toes, then reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hands out of his pockets, “We’re here to spy on the double date! Y’know, Phichit and Chris, Anya and Georgi? They’re gonna be here soon, and as their best friends, it’s our duty to spy on them!” Yuuri was pretty sure that as their best friends, their duty was to give them privacy and respect, but he wasn’t about to argue with Viktor’s comically heart-shaped glasses that he was now pulling out of his $2000 pink Burberry purse. He had more self-preservation than to ever make the mistake of going against Viktor once he had his mind set. So, saying a silent apology to Phichit, he resigned himself to a day of torture with his crush and his two scary friends.

\--

“There they are! Hey, pig, move out of the way, they’ll see you.” Yuri shoved Yuuri behind him, poking his head out from behind the fountain in a way that was definitely noticeable. The couples were meeting at a statue in the centre of Main Street, then splitting up for some alone time, as Mila’s meticulous surveillance had revealed. Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what the point of a double date was if they were just going to be splitting up anyway, but he wasn’t about to question his best friend or his crush, for that matter.

Across the street, Phichit leapt into Chris’ arms, his green crop-top flouncing upwards and then back down as he settled onto him. Chris grinned, no doubt thinking up the next lewd thing to say as his floral-patterned tee-shirt swelled with the effort of holding his boyfriend up. Behind them, Georgi was on one knee, presenting a purple rose to his girlfriend. Anya stared at his dark eyeliner in disdain, but took the flower, dangling it away from her with two fingers.

“Ok team! Georgnya will be heading to the cat cafe, whilst Chrischit are heading to the gelato place. I suggest we split up to cover maximum gossip ground.” Yuri cringed at the terrible ship names but seemed to forget them once he heard about the cat cafe. “I’m going to the cat cafe. Deal with it.” His eyes glinted under his shades, and if Yuuri wasn’t so scared of the volatile ninth-grader he’d have been certain that the boy was excited.

“Oh cool! I’ll take Yuuri and follow Chris and Phichit. I’m sure I’ll hear something juicy...” Mila grabbed Yuuri by the arm and began dragging him away in the direction of the gelato place, but was quickly tackled by Viktor, “No! Mila, you know how much I-“ He stopped, looked at Yuuri, and then let go of her. “I just really want gelato. So me and Yuuri can go get some! Right, Yuuri?” Powerless to his pleading baby blue eyes, Yuuri nodded mutely. Mila looked between them, smirked, and turned to grab Yuri by the hood.

“Fine by me, I guess. I’ll get some good blackmail pictures anyway.” Viktor slipped his arm around Yuuri, pulling him to his side, and turned to walk away, ignoring Yuri’s screams of, “Hey! Let me go you hag! Viktor you jerk, get back here!” Yuuri could barely hear him, the pounding of his heart far too loud to be healthy. Viktor turned to smile kindly at him, “What type of gelato do you like? I like lemon, though I’m also partial to coffee...”

Viktor’s idle chatter continued throughout the walk through the back-alleys to the gelato shop. He would ask questions of Yuuri, but continue talking before he could answer. It was fine with him. It gave Yuuri more time to stare idly at Viktor’s face and commit every random detail Viktor let slip to memory. He learnt that Viktor preferred jasmine oil to argan oil for his hair, liked dogs more than cats but had always secretly dreamed of owning both, and mained Jigglypuff on Smash Bros.

Finally, as they arrived at the gelato shop, Viktor’s rambling petered off. The shop was what you might call aesthetic, with a painted wood patio outside, complete with little garden chairs and tables and large, shady umbrellas. Chriss and Phichit sat at the end of the patio, staring dreamily at each other over melting cups of gelato. Small birds hopped around and under the table in the dappled light cast by the tall hedge of forsythia on their left and the wrought-iron arch to their right. They looked sweet, caught together in their own fairytale world, and Yuuri felt a pang of guilt for intruding on their special time together. Still, he let Viktor drag him inside, careful not to alert the love-birds with any sudden movements or sounds.

The inside of the shop was even nicer, if not just because of the blasting AC. The floor maintained the painted-wood slats, and the same garden-type tables and chairs lined the edges of the store, up against large, clean, tinted windows. The counter was a warm brick, and the woman at the counter paused from wiping to smile at them cheerfully from under her green visor. Coincidentally, one of the table-sets was pushed up against a window that overlooked Chris and Phichit perfectly. Viktor flopped onto one of the chairs, then peered up at Yuuri with a dazzling smile, “Yuuri, be a dear and buy me a gelato?”

“Oh, ah, sure.” He fumbled for his wallet in his satchel and walked up to the counter. He was suddenly glad he had paid so much attention to Viktor’s ranting, as he didn’t have to ask what flavour he wanted and risk another heart-stopping smile, “We’d like a large lemon gelato and... a coffee one?” He figured if Viktor didn’t want the lemon he’d take it, and give him the other. The woman quickly filled the little paper cups, stifling a giggle as he fumbled with his bills. “Have fun on your date, dear!” Yuuri flushed a dark red and thanked her, before grabbing their order and practically running to the table, hoping Viktor hadn’t heard.

_ We don’t look like we’re on a date, do we? No way... We’re just... two friends. Yeah! Two friends sitting at a tiny table for two, sharing gelato. Oh god, no, that sounds like a date. _ He held both gelatos out to Viktor, trying not to smile like an idiot when Viktor praised him for remembering his favourite ones. Viktor took the lemon one, so Yuuri sat down and carefully shaved off a bit of gelato, eating it as delicately as he could. Even if they weren’t on a date, he’d rather than eat like a pig in front of Viktor.

Viktor meanwhile, wasn’t looking out the window at all, as he thought he would be, but rather, was staring directly at Yuuri’s mouth.  _ Oh god. It didn’t work. I look gross, don’t I? _ “...Sorry.” Viktor startled, the tips of his ears burning red, “Oh, don’t worry about it!” They ate for a couple more minutes in silence, Yuuri looking out the window and pointedly past his friends, at the art gallery across the street. Finally, as Yuuri was nearing completion of his gelato, Viktor spoke, “Yuuri, you’ve been so quiet all day. Are you ok?” Yuuri turned to see Viktor rubbing his heart-shaped glasses on his shirt, biting his lip in concern... no, concentration.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just recovering from exams, I guess.” Yuuri held out a hand silently to Viktor, receiving a blink at first, and then his glasses. Yuuri reached into his satchel and pulled out his glasses case and cloth, thanking his past self for remembering them. He carefully cleaned off Viktor’s glasses, doing his best to ignore the odd stare Viktor was giving him. He was getting quite red... Perhaps from the heat? But no, there was AC inside. Yuuri finished cleaning off the glasses and handed them back.

Viktor silently rested them on top of his head, and then smiled at him, a soft smile, not his usual heart-shaped grin, “Thanks, Yuuri. Y’know, I-“ Whatever he was about to say was interrupted, as Yuuri glanced out the window and found Chris and Phichit leaving. “Viktor! They’re leaving! We better follow, right?” Viktor’s smile twisted slightly, “Yeah, sure.” Yuuri didn’t have time to interpret that, as suddenly Viktor was a bundle of energy, grabbing his arm and tugging him out the door with a little wave to the still-smiling cashier.

They found the happy couple heading into the art gallery across the street, thankfully having only just entered. Viktor pulled him into the red-brick house, across the minimalistic white floor and to the counter. Across the room, Phichit and Chris were heading through a pair of double-doors marked, “Local Artist Spring Exhibition”. “Hello! We’d like two tickets to that showroom!” The man sitting behind the counter smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid that show sold out yesterday. However, you can still purchase a ticket for the rest of the gallery.”

Viktor sighed and said, “No, it’s fine.” Before leading Yuuri out of the gallery and into a shady gazebo nearby, twined with purple creepers. They collapsed onto a bench in the center, facing another large hedge of forsythia. “I’m sorry we couldn’t follow them...” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was sorry or relieved that the couple had finally gotten privacy, though one look at Viktor’s tired face made him lean a lot more towards sorry. Viktor turned to smile at him, and Yuuri realized he was still holding his arm. “No, it’s ok. The truth is...”

He leaned in closer, pale-blue eyes fixed on Yuuri’s face, searching for something in it. He must have found it, because Viktor’s face set suddenly, resolved, and he slumped backwards. “The truth is, this entire thing was a set-up for me to spend time with you.” Yuuri thought he’d misheard, “I’m sorry... What was that?” He felt like his skin was vibrating. This was his every dream fulfilled, so it  _ couldn’t _ be true. There was no way Viktor Nikiforov, the wild, beautiful boy with a heart-breaking smile and soft eyes and the scary squad of protective friends could ever,  _ ever _ be interested in him.

“Yuuri... when I called you yesterday, I was going to ask you out. But instead I panicked, and then we ended up... Doing this. I’m sorry you weren’t having fun. I really like you, Yuuri, but I can understand if you don’t feel the same way, especially after today...” Viktor gave him that same twisted smile and Yuuri felt something twinge inside. Viktor had just wanted to spend time with him. Viktor had been nervous about asking him out and had even concocted this whole plan just so he could walk around in the dry heat with Yuuri all day. Yuuri felt a rush inside, something pushing him to open his mouth and reply,

“Viktor, I really like you too. And I had fun today, even if I didn’t know you wanted it to be, well, a date.” Viktor smiled, then grinned, then covered his face and laughed. Yuuri couldn’t hide his smile any longer and laughed as well. Their outburst startled the birds around them into flight, through the wrought-iron arch of the gazebo. Finally, Yuuri stopped and smiled at Viktor. “Viktor, do you want to go on a date? Now?” Yuuri had never imagined the words coming out as simply as they did, but before he knew it Viktor was nodding yes and grabbing his hand to squeeze tightly.

“First though... shouldn’t we kiss?” Yuuri flushed at his bold proclamation, watching a matching blush spread across Viktor’s face as they leaned in slowly,  _ slowly,  _ watching Viktor’s pouted lips in equal parts anxiety and anticipation. Just as their lips touched, Yuuri heard a loud  _ clang  _ and the bench vibrated. Viktor pulled away to glare at Chris standing behind them with a stick, having apparently hit their bench with it. Behind him, Phichit stood with his arms crossed, feet tapping. Yuuri gulped.

“Since you ruined our date, shouldn’t we ruin yours? It’s only fair.” Yuuri sat rooted in incredulous amusement, but Viktor snarked back, “Oh yeah? You and who else? I bet you can’t take us alone!” Chris tsked and Phichit took out his phone, aiming the camera towards them. “Oh mon cher, you underestimate us.” From behind the hedge, Yuri and Mila popped out, laughing at the dramatically offended gasp Viktor let out.

Before Yuuri could blink, Mila had him thrown over her shoulder, and was duly marching down the street. Behind him and upside down, he could see Viktor, laughing hysterically as he was manhandled by Yuri and Chris towards them, followed by a deviously amused Phichit. Though Yuuri would forever insist he hated them all, years after he had to say, the dunk in the fountain they got for being stupid had at least cooled them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Georgi got dumped while everyone was having fun, by the way. Poor Georgi... I hope you enjoyed, Bapha! I love writing humour, and these guys all together are definitely a fun bunch. Check me out on tumblr at mermaidcafe.tumblr.com or on Fanfiction.net as mermaidcafe.


End file.
